Grossology
Grossology is a Canadian animated television series produced by Nelvana, and based loosely on the non-fictional children's book series of the same name by Sylvia Branzei. It debuted on the YTV network in Canada on September 29, 2006, and was broadcast on Discovery Kids/The Hub (now Discovery Family) in the United States on January 13, 2007. It also aired on Jetix on June 2, 2007 and Pop Max from September 15, 2008 in the United Kingdom, and on ABC TV in Australia in December 2007. The principal character designs were done by Faruk Cemalovic. The French title of this series in Canada is Glurp Attack. Plot Ty and Abby are a teen brother and sister crime-fighting team who report to the Bureau of Grossology, a secret government agency whose job is to investigate gross criminals, their gross crimes, and/or various gross phenomena. Each episode of the series follows the pair on adventures based on real scientific facts. Aided by their friend Lab Rat (a human scientist), their boss The Director, and their police liaison, The Detective, Ty and Abby work to keep the city safe, all while keeping their identities hidden. Characters Main * Tyler "Ty" Archer (voiced by Michael Cohen) – Ty is Abby's younger brother and a hard kid to face. He is very intelligent, possessing a cool, active and analytical that takes everything in. He sees himself as a scientist and takes his job as a grossologist very seriously. His goal is to be remembered among the very best within the scientific community. He even owns a chemistry set and does analyses on things he finds (e.g. Hairball's hairballs). He and Lab Rat share many common interests. On the field, Ty pilots the GRS-1 and is great at strategic maneuvers. His quick thinking has saved the day many times. In fact, he is hinted to be the most intelligent of the team, being much smarter than Abby and even than Lab Rat. He has a crush on Naomi, who eventually becomes his girlfriend later in the series. * Abigail "Abby" Archer (voiced by Krystal Meadows) – Abby unravels mysteries so disgusting that no adult will touch them. She is very intelligent and loves everything gross and slimy. She likes to test her limits to see if there is something that can make even her, the Queen of Squeam, turn green. So far nothing has come close, although she closely resisted gagging on a few occasions. The only exception was when she unknowingly drank contaminated water and threw up. Despite all of this, she is terribly afraid of leeches. She gets covered in slop the most, and being dirty has yet to affect her trademark ponytail. On the field, she is a competent fighter. She holds a severe grudge against not only villains like Lance Boil, but her school rival Paige. Unlike her younger brother Ty, she is athletic and participates in school sports like volleyball. Abby depends on her instincts and feelings at times, which occasionally clouds her judgment. She shares ownership of her beloved pet kitten, Hairball, with Ty. * Paul "Lab Rat" Squirfenherder (voiced by M. Christian Heywood) – Lab Rat is a former delinquent and now the Bureau of Grossology's tech support, who creates all sorts of gadgets to aid Ty and Abby on their missions. His quite impressive inventory of hi-tech gadgets and various scientific knowledge make him invaluable to the team. Lab Rat suffers from agoraphobia, which prevents him from leaving the Gag Lab unless absolutely necessary, but instead spent his time doing lab work. This is what earned him the nickname "Lab Rat," which he prefers to his real name. He has a pet rat named Hermes, who he treats as his best friend. He lacks in social skills. He also has a poor personal hygiene, Abby often jokes that he stinks due to the fact that bathing is not one of his favorite activities. * The Director (voiced by Paul O'Sullivan) – The Director is the head of the Bureau of Grossology and gives the Grossologists their repulsive assignments, often in a state of panic. He is incredibly squeamish and terrified by the slightest hint of anything gross. In spite of this, he is known to arrogantly enter the scene after the crime is solved and take all the credit, claiming that Abby and Ty's success is because of his "great leadership skills". Abby and Ty see right through his farce and make sure his ego is kept in check, which isn't hard to do since the crime scenes often unnerve the Director anyway. He has on one known occasion gone into the field by himself to search for his missing agents. Villains * Insectiva (voiced by Lili Francks) – She was once a promising young university student who wanted to study entomology (the study of insects) until she discovered how insects are treated by science: captured and dissected. Now, armed with all sorts of bugs, she pursues an insect agenda, to wipe all people off the planet so bugs can rule again. She, like many insects, can't get past windows, therefore she is continuously running into them. She began a romantic relationship with Sloppy Joe in the Valentine's Day episode "Pucker Up". She also has a twin sister, Arachnidia, who is also her rival. ** Cara Chitin's last name is based on chitin, what insects' exoskeletons are made of. * The Slim Slime Man (voiced by Neil Crone) – A bitter old sewer worker, who abnormally fused with a living slime mould while working in the sewers one day, becoming a strange giant slime creature with a ghoulish skull-like head seen inside. As he gets more powerful, he aims to cover the surface world with living slime molds. * Fartor (voiced by Sean Cullen) – Fifteen years ago, he was just an ordinary kid. That was until his older brother Gary tortured him by stuffing his brother under the bed sheets and farting in there. During those fifteen years, he became adapted to breathing the gases in farts. Like a fish being out of water, clean air is toxic for him, so he breathes toxic gases in a dome that he wears on his body. There was only one thing Fartor wanted... revenge on his brother Gary. * Sloppy Joe (voiced by George Buza) – After discovering that a whiff of his stink was enough to render people unconscious, Joe vowed to never let a drop of water, soap, or deodorant touch his skin again, and turned to an easy life of crime. His plan: go from filthy, to filthy rich. Despite his stink, he is sometimes shown to be a protagonist, like when he retired from his job to get into the holiday spirit and works as a mall Santa. When clean he is shown to be an albino. Insectiva is his girlfriend as of the Valentine's Day episode "Pucker Up". * The Scab Fairy (voiced by Jessica Holmes) – A crazed former beauty queen who was traumatized over a small cut to her shoulder, ending her career. Not seen since then, she used her exceptional degree in dermatology and mythology to create a high-tech dragonfly-winged suit made of scabs, and takes the identity of the Scab Fairy, based on a Tooth Fairy-like myth figure that collects scabs (rather than teeth). She is armed with a high-tech wand that removes scabs from people's wounds, and inflicts them on others. Her ultimate obsession is to inflict scabs on anyone pretty, as revenge for the loss of her old beauty queen career. ** Helena Globin's name is a pun on the word hemoglobin, a blood-related property. * Lance Boil (voiced by Juan Chioran) – He was once a successful Grossologist; however, he envied The Director's authority. Boyle tried to pull a coup, using a "prototype shrink-ray." Ty had tinkered with the weapon though, and Lance ended up blasting himself and shrinking in a somewhat lopsided manner (small body; large, misshapen, pus-filled head). Although horrified at first, Lance comes to be very proud of his boil. Banished from the team, he decided to use his skills for evil, with one goal in his twisted head revenge against all Grossologists, especially Abby and Ty. * Keith Van Kobbler (voiced by Pat Mastroianni) – A popular and undefeated young basketball player, and Abby's former idol. Calls himself "VK" for short, and always refers to himself in the third person. Endorsed the "KVK-1" brand super-sneakers, which have been a runaway success, but after a short while, all wearers (including VK's opposing players, up-and-coming basketball players) suffer a severe case of foot fungus! After painstakingly examining the KVK-1 sneakers in the case, Ty and Lab Rat suspect VK himself to be the culprit, while Abby has difficulty accepting their suspicion. As it turns out, VK is indeed the culprit, with a twisted method behind his fame; he single-handedly manufactured the KVK-1 sneakers for mass consumption, and spiked them with fungus (while wearing a non-spiked "Deluxe Edition" pair for himself, of course), so that everyone will have foot fungus, and most of all, eliminate the competition, so that he will be the only basketball player in the world. His weapon is a high-tech "Wrecking Ball" basketball. * Mr. Fowler (voiced by Derek McGrath) – He is the custodian at Ringworm Junior High School. He is small, timid, shy, afraid of Paige, and wears oversized glasses. Always hums the song "4 and 20 Black Birds Baked In a Pie." He grew tired of cleaning up the excess pigeon poop around the school, so he built a giant mechanical owl suit, with which he captures pigeons and plots to put them in a pie to bake them. * Kid Rot (voiced by Travis Ferris) – After a science experiment mishap while trying to find a cure for foods going bad or rotting, young boy Chester gains the "rotting touch," with which he causes all organic materials to rot with a single touch, and also gives off a horrible smell. He becomes a new student at Ringworm Junior High School, and causes chaos upon his arrival, with a concerned Abby and Ty trying to cure him (Abby initially had feelings for him, much to Ty's suspicion). But Chester's rotting powers literally go to his head, giving him a twisted personality (even christening himself "Kid Rot"), and making him a formidable and diabolical foe for the Grossology team. Worse, he has a psychotic infatuation for Abby (who ultimately hates him, at least his prevalent Kid Rot persona), and will stop at nothing to win her heart, even going as far as to rot the entire world! His rotting powers used to be an excellent fertilizer (in a way making his science experiment a success), but the second time they met, his rotting powers had evolved to where they just kill whatever they touch. The last time we saw Kid Rot, he was engulfed in rot he had created. Abby and Ty gave up looking for him but as the episode is about to end we see a hand (presumable Kid Rot's) sticking out from the rot and as a leaf lands on it, it's grabbed by the hand. The episode ends as we hear some heavy breathing. We have yet to know what has become of Chester/Kid Rot. * Dr. Cornelius Colon (voiced by Peter Keleghan) – A mad proctologist, who plots to engulf the world in a gigantic colon, starting with Ringworm Junior High School (on the last day before its Summer vacation), to take revenge on people for unsympathetically making fun of him for his unfortunate surname. Has giant tapeworms as henchmen. * Far-Ty – Ty as a temporary villain. Feeling he's not needed after Abby showed him up several times, Ty, trying to overcompensate for himself behind her back, was captured by Fartor, who was in the midst of planning yet another full-scale fart attack on the world. He exposes Ty to the same deadly gases that transformed him, using a special process to speed up the transformation. Now, Ty, as Far-Ty, becomes Fartor's greatest asset in carrying out his dastardly plan. And just as Fartor plotted revenge on his older brother Gary, Far-Ty carried out a twisted revenge on his older sister Abby. * Frankenbooger – A giant monster made of nose mucus stolen by Sloppy Joe (using a suction gun), who simply wanted to make a "boogerman" with said mucus (much like a snowman). Abby and Ty confront Sloppy Joe, and in the process, inadvertently cause an electrical accident that brings the "boogerman" to life. The monster sucks mucus out of people's noses, and the more he consumes, the larger he gets. Its only weakness is dirt particles (just like any mucus), which cause him to not only dry up, but decrease in size. * Darko Crevasse (voiced by Julian Richings) – A gothic caped villain whose eyesight is accustomed to darkness, and therefore must wear dark glasses. He summons a huge flock of bats to drop guano on anyone who opposes him. As he cannot stand light, his ultimate plan is to plunge the city into eternal darkness. In the Halloween episode "Night of the Living Roadkill", Paige commented that he was Goth. * Sarah Senia (voiced by Jayne Eastwood) – A lady whose DNA structure was crossed with that of plants. Has leaves and tendrils around her body. Plotted to use giant carnivorous plants to attack the city, and ultimately, the world. * Arachnidia (voiced by Maria Vacratsis) – Insectiva's twin sister. Unlike Insectiva, she loves arachnids, as her name suggests. She and Insectiva have had a bitter rivalry, and both pit their own respective arthropods against each other, with catastrophic results. She is the gothic version of Insectiva and her hairstyle is a big double-knob ponytail. * Frederick Follicle (voiced by Stephen Ouimette) – A hair dresser who doesn't like to change styles. After getting kicked out of a job, he went underground doing biological experiments, and ended up with living hair. * Roger Pink-Eye (voiced by Lyon Smith) – A kid with a pink eye. He is curious about Ty and Abby's extra-curricular activities, and thus sets off to find the truth about his classmates' secret identities, using various attempts to do so, but all of them end in failure. In the second season trilogy (Pinkeye and The Brain, Pinkeye's Revenge Part 1, Pinkeye's Revenge Part 2), he teams up with Lance Boil (after successfully capturing him) to find out Ty and Abby's secret. He eventually becomes a Grossologist, but he is fired/quits after his plan backfires with Lance betraying him. * Basso Profondo (voiced by Ben Campbell) – A disgraced opera star, who was once part of the Three Baritones. He's back for revenge, but this time he's singing a whole new tune; in other words, he's now a burping star. * Gary Gumdrop (voiced by Adrian Truss) – People call him the ultimate candy man, but he's just a crazy man with a big sweet tooth and a lot of rotten teeth. His plan is to make super tooth-rotting candy, pretending that they'll take care of your teeth, and distribute them to everyone, so he won't be the only one with a rotten mouth and a large craving for candy. *Gundy McGoober (voiced by Bruce Pirrie) – Tired of campers bringing their new electronic devices with them, Gundy uses mutated worms to scare away people from his lake. * Evil Clone Abby (voiced by Krystal Meadows) – She is the creation of Roger Pink-Eye and Lance Boil, used as part of a scheme to get Abby fired so that they can take over the Bureau of Grossology. She is made from a combination of human DNA and rat DNA. She attacked the city with an army of rats, and later infiltrated the Gag Lab and fired Ty and Lab Rat. * Slitherbuddies – Genetically modified reptiles that start out cuddly but grow to be monstrous and vicious. Supporting * Harvey & Petunia Archer (voiced by Richard Binsley and Karen Hines, respectively) – Abby and Ty's father and mother, respectively. Both are shown to be gullible, and as such, are completely unaware of their children's secret jobs as Grossologists. Harvey manages the city's water treatment plant while Petunia teaches entomology. Petunia has a fear of heights as shown in the episode "Squirmed". * The Detective (voiced by Danny Wells) – A gruff, burly police detective, who occasionally works with Abby and Ty on cases, and is the only outsider who knows their secret. He bears MORE than a strong resemblance to Detective Dick Gumshoe from the Phoenix Wright series of games. * Mr. Scheffer (voiced by Chad DeRohgth) – An often nervous and uptight teacher at Ringworm Junior High School. He has been noted to teach science (Silent But Deadly: Part 1) and direct plays (When Ya Gotta Go). * Paige Logan (voiced by Melissa Altro) – A popular but very snobbish girl at Ringworm Junior High, and Abby's bitter rival. However, as seen in "New Recruits", she was once actually nice to her. Her father is very rich, and her favorite color is pink. She has been noted several times throughout the second season to have a crush on a blond boy named Rudy. * Naomi (voiced by Lauren Collins) – A shy and gentle girl at Ringworm Junior High, and Ty's love interest. She takes ballet. She also has three incredibly jockish brothers, as seen in the episode "When Allergies Attack" when Ty went on a family picnic with her. It was also noticed in the previously mentioned episode that she has a long list of allergies. *Emily (voiced by Leah Pinsent) - a gothic nurse who is an expert on leeches. Production * Back when the series was in development in 2004, the planned series was somewhat different. Background designer Brad Graham was originally slated to do the character designs and backgrounds. The character designs looked completely different, and had more of a conventional "abstract" look like most modern kids' cartoons, but many of Graham's elements remained in the final version. The more diverse Grossology team lineup consisted of Abby and Ty (who were still the main characters, only Abby had pigtails rather than the long trademark ponytail), Nigel Stodding (a British kid fashioned like 1960s secret agent Harry Palmer), Lab Rat (who was an overweight Caucasian boy, but still had Hermes, who looked somewhat identical to the final version), and a weirder assortment of kids including Pink Eye (a beatnik boy; the basis for the villain Roger Pink-Eye), Creepy Crawly (a goth girl with spiders, who may have been the basis for the adult villainess Insectiva.), Sloppy Joe (a dirty spud-shaped kid, who ultimately became an adult villain for the series) and Colin Polyp (A bulb-headed kid who may have evolved into the adult villain Dr. Cornelius Colon in the final series). Abby and Ty still went to Ringworm Junior High School (which looked like a more classic-style school than the more modern one in the series), and the Gag Lab was originally a more complex underground secret base called the Grossotorium. Abby and Ty did not wear Slime Suits at this point. Episodes DVD releases Category:Nelvana Category:Shows from the 2000's Category:Shows that premiered in 2006 Category:Grossology Category:Shows Category:Comedy Shows Category:YTV Category:Cancelled shows Category:Cartoons Category:Animated Category:Articles in need of images Category:Qubo